1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mops having fibrous heads formed from strings of yarn, e.g. cotton yarn. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine for making fibrous yarn mop heads, a method for using the machine to make mop heads, and mop heads made with the machine.
2. State of the Art
The state of the art is well represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,910 which discloses a wringer type mop (such as that shown in prior art FIGS. 1a-1c) having a fibrous yarn head 10 with a ring 12 engaging the yarn strands and is forming them into loops. The ring 12 is carried on a sleeve 14 which is slideable and rotational over the mop handle 16. The handle has a cup 18 projecting from one end and engaging the loop strands at a knot 11 intermediate their ends 13 by a pin 22 which is inserted into holes 20 (FIG. 1c). When the sleeve 12 is in one position the strands have their intermediate portions withdrawn toward the sleeve and in cross-section define a generally cardioid shape, while in another position the strands are stretched out to define a general cylindrical shape. In the second position, the strands can be wrung by a relative twisting action between the sleeve 14 and the handle 16. The yarn is twisted to wring moisture therefrom, and experience has indicated that twisting is a very effective way of removing moisture from the yarn. In addition, the yarn does not have loose ends which whiplash across a floor when the mop is being used, so that there is a more effective mopping action on the floor. The drying effect of the yarn is more efficient than with prior art mops squeezed by other methods, or with sponge type mops. Since the strands can be stretched out to occupy a generally cylindrical shape and are not compressed in a socket, drying is facilitated and the objectionable odour and rotting of fibres sometimes associated with damp mops which do not properly dry is substantially reduced.
One of the difficulties with this type of mop is the securing of the yarn loops to the sleeve 14 and the cup 18. This is accomplished by constructing a mop head having a ring 12. The ring 12 passes through the looped ends 13 of the yarn strands and the intermediate portions 11 of the yarn strands between looped ends is tied or bunched. This facilitates attachment of the yarn to the sleeve 14 and the cup 18 and also facilitates replacement of the mop head when necessary. As shown in prior art FIGS. 1a-1c, the ring 12 of the mop head is placed over the handle 16 and moved onto the sleeve 14 toward the cup 18. The bunched intermediate portion 11 of the mop head is inserted into the cup 18 and is secured there by pin 22 in holes 20.
The main disadvantage of the mop described above is the difficulty in assembling the mop head so that the yarn strands loop over the ring and are bunched or tied in their intermediate portion. So far, this assembly has been done by hand and because of that, the resulting mop heads are relatively expensive.